


Once upon a Time

by Franavu



Category: Doctor Who, Highlander
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-27
Updated: 2011-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:44:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franavu/pseuds/Franavu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Methos tells a story, Darius tells another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Methos

"Once upon a time, in a galaxy far, far away... yes laugh Joe, but this beginning is more apt than you think. So once upon a time, in a galaxy far away, there was a race of Lords, powerful as gods, arrogant as only the powerful can be and cold as the crystal domes under which they lived.

"For many centuries they lived in the peace of rigid rules and the prosperity that stagnation disguises itself as. But all things end, and so did their peace. A race of creatures, bred to hate and kill, rose and the Lords went to war.

"War raged through time and space, planets vanished as if they never had existed and billions upon billions died. A group among the highest of the Lords, afraid they could not win the war made a secret plan.

"They created a undying warrior race, invulnerable to the weapons of their enemy, and scattered the babes they produced through time, hidden among humans, those clever little apes that always survived.

"They set their creations upon one another, so the strong would gain the power of the weak, and when they would be called upon to go to war against the enemies of the Lords, only the strongest would be alive to answer, already well trained for the fight.

"That is the story I heard about our origins...and I've also heard told that in the end we were these Lords' greatest sin."

With that Methos drunk the last of his beer, grabbed his coat and left Joe's bar.


	2. Darius

"So where do you think we come from?" The boy asked Darius, so young he was, newly immortal and so very confused.

"Once upon a time, in a galaxy far, far away... yes laugh lad, but this beginning is more apt than you think. So once upon a time, in a galaxy far away, there was a race of Lords, powerful and mighty, protectors of the weak and guardians of the strong.

"For many centuries they lived in peace and prosperity. But all things end, and so did their peace. A race of creatures rose, bred to hate and kill, to destroy anything different than they. So the Lords went to war.

"War raged through time and space, planets vanished as if they never had existed and billions upon billions died. A group among the highest of the Lords, afraid they could not win the war and terrified for their children and their race, made a secret plan.

"They made their children, the very youngest of their race, human and immortal, invulnerable to the weapons of their enemy, and scattered the babes through time, hidden among terrans, those clever little apes that always survived.

"They left these children alone, in the hope they'd be overlooked by their enemies, and be recovered after the war was over. But either side destroyed the other and not a soul came to recover the children. And they turned upon one another, searching desperately for the parts of their souls that had been lost in the transformation.

"That is the story I heard about our origins...and I've also heard told that in the end we were these Lords' greatest regret and greatest hope."


End file.
